The Party
by TamamaNitoheiDesu
Summary: The Platoon has a rather weird day...k sorry I suck at doing summaries so ya :3


It was a day just like any other. Natsumi Hinata was at school, sitting in her History class. It was boring for her, and probably for everyone else. She sat in her seat, head propped up with her left arm. But that's not the point here.

Meanwhile, at the Hinata residence, Keroro and the Platoon were having a meeting.

"OK people! We have to think of a smart invasion plan today!" Keroro proudly declared.

"Well, we could just build a giant atomic bomb and blow the face off of Pekopon." Kururu suggested.

"That's not invading, idiot." Giroro snorted.

"What's (6x+7)(74xy-4)?" Dororo asked.

Everyone stopped and stared at the ninja.

"I-I'm just trying to help!" Dororo said nervously while waving his hands in front of his face.

"Well, you're not." Giroro said.

"I meant I was trying to help my friend with his math homework!" the ninja said.

"Yeah, right kukuku!"

"I'm serious!"

"No, you're not. You probably didn't even know the answer to that yourself." Keroro said, annoyed.

Suddenly Saburo randomly walked into the room holding a heavy machine gun.

"IF ANYONE MOVES, I TAKE MY OWN LIFE!" Saburo warned. He adjusted the gun so it pointed to his chest. For a few seconds, no body moved. Then Giroro put his arm in the air.

"OK, THAT'S IT! I WARNED YOU GUYS!" Saburo shouted. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"Wait what...?" the confused boy said. He took the gun down and handed it to Giroro, who was waiting with his hand out. The more experienced soldier took the gun and looked it over.

"Didn't turn the safety off."

"Oh, ok." Saburo said as he took his gun back. Suddenly his face got all sparkly.

"Just kidding! I was never gonna kill myself!" he sang with a lame smile on his face. Then he randomly walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Tamama asked.

"ABOUT THIS!" Dororo shouted as he threw some math homework at Tamama's face.

"WHAT THE HELL, DORORO?! TAMAMA IMPACT!" Tamama shouted as he shot a beam of energy at the unlucky ninja, who was then blasted into the meeting room's wall.

"Uh..." Giroro said aloud.

"Uh what, kuku?"

"UH THIS!" Keroro shouted as he threw some broken Gundam parts at the Sergeant Major.

"Ku...ku...kuku...kukuku...KUKUKUKUKUKUKU...KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUU!" yelled Kururu at the top of his lungs. The yellow frog stood up and flipped the meeting table over, knocking the other three frogs off their feet.

"So that's how you wanna play it, Kururu?" Giroro spat.

"Ku, play what?" Kururu said rather calmly compared to the situation.

"PLAY THIS!" Giroro shouted as he threw a grenade at Kururu.

"Oh, sh-" The Sergeant Major was interrupted by a loud explosion. Tamama and Keroro stared at Giroro.

"Not cool, dude." Keroro said, shaking his head.

"Hey...! But you guys both threw things at the others!" Giroro said.

"LIKE THIS?" Tamama shouted as he threw his chair at Giroro, knocking him unconscious.

"Wow, Tamama..." Keroro said.

"Wow Sarge..." Tamama said.

"Wow Tamama because you said 'Wow Sarge'..." Keroro said.

"Wow Sarge because you said 'Wow Tamama because you said 'Wow Sarge'..." Tamama said.

"Wow Tamama because you said 'Wow Sarge because you said 'Wow Tamama because you said 'Wow Sarge'..." Keroro said.

"Wow Sarge because you said 'Wow Tamama because you said 'Wow Sarge because you said 'Wow Tamama because you said 'Wow Sarge'..." Tamama said.

""Wow Sarge because you sa-"

"Ok, seriously, stop." Tamama said.

"Stop what?" Keroro asked.

"STOP THIS!" Tamama shouted as he threw a heavy bag of snacks the Keroro, knocking him unconscious.

Suddenly Fuyuki walked into the room.

"Um...What's going on here...?" the boy asked sheepishly.

"Uh...nothing?" Tamama replied.

"Oh ok then." Fuyuki said as he was about to leave. But before he could, Natsumi came in.

"Hey guys! Whoa! What happened, Tamama?" Natsumi said in bewilderment.

"THIS HAPPENED!" Aki shouted out of nowhere and turned off the lights in the room. Suddenly everyone was pelted with a random household object, knocking them unconscious. The lights came back on, and Aki walked in.

"Whoa! Natsumi was right. What did happen here?" the mother wondered out loud. Saburo randomly walked back into the room.

"IF ANYONE-Wait wat...?" Saburo said, confused that everyone was unconscious except for Aki. He drooped his arm holding the machine gun.

"Lemme help you with that!" Aki said.

"Help me with what?" Saburo asked.

"HELP YOU WITH THIS!" Aki shouted as she grabbed the gun and hit Saburo on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Well, that was close." Aki sighed, dropping the weapon.

"NOT AS CLOSE AS THIS!" Momoka shouted as she jumped down from the roof and kicked Aki in the head, knocking her unconscious.

"WELL YOU WEREN'T NEARLY AS CLOSE AS THIS!" Koyuki shouted as she flew in threw a window and punched Momoka's neck, knocking her unconscious. Suddenly, Koyuki felt dizzy.

"Ughh...why am I so dizzy?" the ninja wondered. "Must have been the flying."

Koyuki staggered around the room, and tripped over a random music speaker on the floor, knocking her unconscious.

. . .

A few hours later, everyone start to slowly wake up.

"...What happened?" Keroro asked.

"All I remember was my math homework..." Dororo said, dazed.

"Hey wait what's this?" Giroro asked as he picked up a CD off the floor.

"Let's see what it is!" Aki said excitedly. Saburo grabbed the disc and popped it into the stereo. Momoka pressed 'play'.

A catchy beat filled the room. Everyone was silent. They all knew what song this was. After the song played for a few seconds, everyone joined in.

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" they all shouted, and threw their crossed arms in front of them and started dancing wildly.

"OP, OP, OP, OP, OP!"

Soon it was late in the night and everyone just randomly left awkwardly and went to sleep to try to forget about this random event that happened so randomly.


End file.
